Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 4 & 8 \\ 3 & 3 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 3 \\ 4 & 3 \\ 8 & 9\end{array}\right]$